


I think I know you

by sxgawara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Curious Castiel, Dean and Sam are still hunters, Death, Literally don't know where this is going, M/M, Murder, Religious Content, This is just a draft sort of, Universe Alteration, came to me, criminal, is cas still an angel?, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgawara/pseuds/sxgawara
Summary: Castiel Novak; the one labeled "too curious", and perhaps he was. He surely wouldn't be in a life or death situation if he wasn't.orIn which Castiel Novak is perhaps too curious and recognizes the criminal Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna just be honest and say this came to me while I was in the bathtub- and yes, I'd like to say right now this may contain some things that aren't canon but whatever. and it might be messy but hey, read at your own cost! also comments/feedback/anything is appreciated, thanks!!

"And possibly one of the most wanted criminals, Dean Winchester, has broken out once again," the news woman said on the television, causing Castiel to look up from his coffee. Being honest, he always was fascinated with criminals and murders– what led them to do such things? He had heard about this Winchester man before, along with his brother, but this time it seems only he was caught. It'd been stated he'd been wanted for murder, but that's about all Castiel knew. Dean Winchesters mug shot appeared on the television, along with his brothers', and as always, the news woman stated that if you see them to call a number Castiel didn't bother to remember right away.  

Taking the last drink of his coffee, Castiel stood and pulled on his trenchcoat, readying himself to face yet another cold day of walking around town looking for inspiration. He was a writer- with two books out, he was not famous, but a fairly known author. The way he got his inspiration? Through horror movies, and walking around town. A strange combo, sure, but that's what made him work. 

Exiting his apartment building, he went to his usually first stop; the library. There were always interesting people in there, and perhaps that would give him some inspiration. As he crossed the street, he took notice of an old, sleek black car. He didn't recognize it, as the town he lived in was small, and almost no tourists came by. Shrugging it off and deciding perhaps there were in fact tourists, he continued on his way to the library. 

But the old car wasn't the only strange thing Castiel saw. In fact, he noticed a man who looked eerily familiar talking into his phone, looking around. But it wasn't just his appearance that made Castiel suspicious– it was the way he was looking around and at passerby. The man looked suspiciously at everyone who dared walk past him. Suddenly, he made eye contact with Castiel, looked away, ending his phone call and walking away quickly. 

Castiel, being the stupidly curious man he was, decided that he would follow him, to see where or what he was up to. Making a mental note about writing about a undercover man doing- what exactly? He'd fill that part in later- he quickly turned into an alleyway on the worse part of town. That should have been his first hint that something was wrong, but being stupidly persistent, he moved on. He had lost sight of the man, and countinuing down the alleyway, he paused when he heard,–

"I don't know who or what the hell you are, but you better start talkin'," 

-from a deep voice, and suddenly something was being put on the side of his head and he thought, _Well, this is it. Your curiosity really did put you into a death-like situation_. His first reaction was to start yelling for help- but he was smart enough to know that'd only get him shot. So, he took a deep breath, and said, 

"I'm Castiel Novak. I'm an author," remembering the man saying what was he, he also said, "and I'm human, if that helps."

The what he guessed to be gun did not move from his head for a few moments, but when it finally did, Castiel took a step back and turned to the man. He widened his eyes, recognizing him, but still not knowing who he was. 

"I think I know you," he started, and was met with a raised eyebrow, and the man putting is gun back into his pants. "Do you?" He asked, looking Castiel up and down for the first time. "So, _Castiel,"_ the man pulled a face, "why were you following me?" Castiel knew his answer would no doubtedly make the man either mad, or... who honestly knew,  but he continued with the truth. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere, and you seemed suspicious." He shrugged. 

"You followed me because-," he man cut off, wiping his hand over his face. "Curiosity killed the cat, y'know," he sighed, looking at Castiel. "But satisfaction brought it back." He immediately finished, noticing the mans amazingly green eyes. The man seemed too notice and gave him a strange look.  Perhaps it was weird to be, as some writers would put it, 'getting lost' in the mans eyes, but Castiel truly did not care.  "Will you tell me who you are now?" 

The green eyed man stared at him for a moment before starting, "Yeah, okay. I'm-," and immediately getting cut off by a gunshot. He grabbed Castiel and ducked behind a trash can, pulling out his own gun and firing at whoever it was. Castiel was almost in too much shock to say anything. Who'd have thought that one moment he would be continuing his schedule like always, and the next he would be so close to possible death- for the second time? 

"What is going on?" He managed to ask, pushing himself closer to the brick wall. "It's a vampire," the green eyed man said, causing Castiel to have a slight existential crisis. So vampires were real? What about werewolves? And ghosts? After about a minute, everything stopped, and the other man stood up, pushing his gun, once again, back into his jeans. Castiel hesitantly stood up as well, looking up to see a taller man over the body and head of someone he couldn't make out. 

"He killed him," Castiel simply stated, and the other man looked at him. "Yeah. It was a vamp, of course he did. It's our job." He shrugged, walking over to the other man. Castiel watched on, shocked, until the even taller man pointed to him. He and the green eyed one walked over, and he finally introduced himself. 

"Im Dean, and this is my brother Sam," he said, and that's when it clicked. He was the murder who was on the television this morning. "You two are the murders, Sam and Dean Winchester," he finally managed, only furrowing his eyebrows together. He didn't freak out at all, which surprised both Dean and Sam greatly. "Yeah, we are," Dean nervously chuckled. 

It was quiet for a few moments before Castiel spoke up once again. "So, vampires are real?" He asked. Sam nodded his head this time, saying, "Yeah, we've been hunting this nest down for a few days now. It's weird one was out during the day though." Castiel absorbed this information, reminding himself he could add that to a story. "Werewolves?" He asked, and Dean replied with, "that's real too, unfortunately." Castiel nodded, looking between the two. 

"You mentioned killing these types of things are your jobs?" He asked, directing the question towards Dean. "Yeah. Been doing this for a while." Castiel nodded, suddenly awkward. Sam cleared his throat, suddenly saying, "We should go, before the police come." Dean made a noise of agreement, and Castiel watched on. "Yeah... yeah." It was strange, but he didn't want them to leave. It felt as though he was supposed to be with them, no matter how strange that must be. 

The three of them walked out of the alley, and luckily no one was around. "Will you two be around for much longer?" He asked, and caught Dean nodding. "Yeah, we should be. Still gotta find the nest and kill the last of 'em." Castiel felt a rush of relief at this. He wanted them to stay, to be with them. Perhaps he could be?

"Could.. could I go with you two?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the stupidest decisions make for the best moments of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [January 20, 2016]  
> hi guys!! how are you? firstly, i updated the first chapter and fixed some things, so I definitely recommend reading that before this. secondly, thanks for reading my story! i appreciate the feedback. and finally, last hit not least, please remember to leave a comment for feedback, it's always appreciated; it's what makes us authors wanna write and not give up! (Along with those Kudos and Bookmarks, of course;)

Perhaps it was because he asked if he could go with the two boys that caused them, especially Dean, to give him a weird look. True, his question was completely stupid, now that he looked back on it, but sometimes the stupidest questions lead to the best moments of your life. Castiel knew that to be true, it was on a whim that he entered one of his books to a publishing company, and that's how he ended up, well, here. He nervously looked between the two brothers, hands clenching and unclenching in his coat pocket. Finally, after what seemed like years, Dean responded with, "What?"

Castiel stared at him, clearing his throat. "This may seem rather unintelligent, and I'm aware, but if I were to tell the truth, I'd say that I feel a connection to you, guys," Castiel realized last moment he meant Dean, but decided to add 'guys' in so it didn't seem too strange. It was true, though; Castiel did feel a connection to Dean, and to Sam, too, if he was being honest. "I realize that what you two do is threatening to your lives, but I would like to help- if possible."

Dean and Sam shared looks, somehow communicating that way. Sam cleared his throat this time, saying, "We're hunting vampires, this isn't something you can just do and not get hurt or have your life threatened," Sam said, looking Castiel in the eyes. He understood Sam was trying to make a point, he really did, but Castiel just couldn't help the feeling that he was supposed to be with the two. "I understand that, Sam," Castiel said, "but I truly do want to help."

And, to his surprise, Dean agreed. "Okay, fine. We're staying at the motel, 'sunshine' something, room 17. Come over around 7 tonight," Sam gave him a curious look, but with that Castiel said his goodbyes to the two and they were gone. Realizing what he got himself into, he decided that he would not continue with his daily schedule, considering it was already ruined. Instead, he headed to the library and picked up some books on monsters- vampires, particularly.

 

At six thirty that night, Castiel drove his 1978 Lincoln continental mark V to the sunshine motel. He was half expecting Dean to be lying, and chose a random place so Castiel would leave them alone. Apparently not, though. He arrived at exactly 7 p.m, knocking on room 17's door. It was a few moments before Sam opened it up, looking as surprised as Castiel.

"Hello, Sam." He greeted, and Sam stepped aside to let him in. "Hey, Castiel," he stepped inside, noticing Dean sitting at the small table, doing something Castiel didn't know with a gun. He stared curiously, Dean looking up with a glance over him. "So you did actually come," he said, more so to himself. "Yes, I did, Dean." He replied, stepping closer to said man. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to help you two." Dean stared at him a moment, finally nodding. "Yeah, okay," Dean cleared his throat, standing suddenly, and asked Castiel, "What do you know about vampires?" 

Castiel answered, "They drink human blood, and have fangs," truth be told, he didn't know much. But he was sure there was more to it. "Do you know how to kill 'em?" Dean asked again, staring at Castiel curiously. He thought back to when he first met Dean, a few hours prior, and realized Sam cut the vampires head off. "Decapitation?" He asked, and Dean gave him a surprised look. "Yeah," he nodded, grabbing a green bag from one of the two beds in the room. "I'm gonna go out this in baby, be right back." And with that he exited, leaving a confused Castiel. 

"Baby?" He questioned, looking to Sam. "Our– his car," Sam corrected himself, looking on his laptop at something. "I see." It was silent until Dean came back in, and looked over Sams shoulder. "What are you doing?" Dean asked his brother, to which Sam replied, "looking at possible places the best might be. I'm thinking–," Castiel cut him off, stating, "the old farmhouse that's abandoned on the edge of town, I'd look there." Sam looked at him, saying, "I was about to say that." Castiel shrugged. "Someone got murdered there a while ago. Supposed animal attack, but now I assume it to be a vampire." 

"Well," Dean said, standing straight. By now it was 8 something, was Castiels guess. "We should get going. Let's check there first," he said walking to the door, Castiel following. It was, no doubt, going to be an entertaining night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add, this story takes place in an AU (alternate universe) with some things being the same, such as Sam and Dean still being hunters. This could also be considered a UA (universe alteration), considering I'm twisting some things from the original story. This story does not take place in a specific season.


	3. How Did You Do That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newly formed trio go after a nest of vampires. also, castiel does something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 18, 2017  
> sorry i haven't updated i have been really busy (im failing my classes oops). but here is a slightly short chapter!

The old farm being at the edge of town, was about a thirty to forty minute drive. That being said, the drive there was filled with some awkward tension, but that was to be expected. Castiel did, after all, kind of barge in on thee two brothers and demand he go with them to kill a nest of vampires. Besides the awkward tension, though, the whole ride was mostly filled with quite loud music- rock music, Castiel thought. When he asked Dean what they were listening to, the man gave him a once again strange look and said, "Metallica," and when Dean noticed the confused look on Castiels face, he exclaimed, "C'mon, don't tell me you don't know who that is!" and when Castiel told him just that, the ride was filled with him talking a lot about some rock bands Castiel had never known or even heard of.

When they finally made it there, it was quite a bit later and the sky was fully dark now. Sam turned to Castiel as they all got out, and said, "Are you sure you want to do this? Something bad could happen." He looked at Sam for a moment, and said, "A lot of bad things can happen with any job. And, if something bad does in fact happen, it'll be my fault. So yes, I am sure." And with that, Dean handed Castiel a machete- was it a machete?- and told him some basic things to know and how they were going to enter. He said not to be loud, and they would enter quietly and try to take them out as a group. He was not sure how hard it would be, though, because he did not know how many vampires were inside. Castiel nodded to this. "You never really know what you're going in to," Dean had said. Castiel thought that kind of went with a lot of things in life. Kind of like you never know what life is going to bring you. And so, the trio entered the run-down, falling apart building.

What Castiel did not expect was for it to be peace quiet, not a sound. This did not seem to effect Sam or Dean however. What did seem to startle them a little bit, though, was the blood splattered everywhere. Castiel stared at it, and looked to the other two. Sam went upstairs while Dean and Castiel remained downstairs. Dean was ahead of Castiel and went into the kitchen first, and was immediately  bombarded by three vampires. Castiel came in next, and was jumped on by another. Castiel  was not sure if four vampires made it a big nest or not, but he struggled against the one as Dean threw off one of the vampires and decapitated it. Castiel followed his example, managing to throw the vampire off of him, and when it came back at him, cut its head off. However, what happened next, he do not think either of them expected. Five more vampires came from the basement of the farmhouse, and most seemed to come at Castiel for some reason. One of them held him down and asked him, "Why are you here? Why are you on Earth?" 

Before he had a chance to reply, Dean managed to yank the vamp off of him, cutting its head off. But two more came at Dean, and the rest came after Castiel, pinning him to the wall after he attempted to get up, and choking him. Where was Sam? Was he stuck all alone upstairs? As the hold on his neck tightened, and punched and various other pains were being inflicted, he felt himself losing focus on things around him. He forgot about the hurt Dean on the floor, being punched and kicked. He also forgot about Sam, and all of what could be happening to him right now. He focused on all the vampires around him, how they were hurting people, killing them. How many people had they killed? How many had they hurt? Suddenly, a blue light filled the room, and the vampires, were thrown off of him and Dean, and Castiel fell to his feet, blood running out of his mouth. As the room filled with light, it also filled with the shadow of huge wings. Dean stared at Castiel as this happened, confusion radiating off of him. 'Who the hell is this guy?' he thought as Castiel walked over to the vampires, who were now getting to their feet. Castiel put his hands on their heads, and as soon as he touched them, they fell to the ground, one after the other. When they were all dead, the light died out, and Castiel fell to the ground, panting. He looked to Dean and heard him say, "How did you do that? What are you?" Before Castiel passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... surprise! is castiel an angel? or is he? we'll have to see... this chapter may be short but i really actually like it. please leave kudos or comment! THANKS


End file.
